watch me bleed
by kingslayers
Summary: we are the kind that fall for the candy trick every time - - - nextgen collection for twinny, because i love her. first three drabbles are connected, the rest are not. read and review, please.
1. jamesjayceelouis

**a/n 1. **because i'm an idiot, i've started a drabble collection. there will be swearing and sexual themes, so if this isn't your cup of tea, please don't read it and then yell at me.

these are currently un-beta-ed, so if you see a typo or something, please tell me!

* * *

><p><em>jamesjayceelouis . impenetrable<em>

* * *

><p>Our love is impenetrable, he'd promised her. He thought he'd be the one who'd have the harder time keeping that particular vow, what with the endless stream of girls he'd had in his bed before her.<br>He was wrong.

It was just fleeting glances, at first. He barely picked up on them, but Lucy did. "What the fuck's he playing at?" she muttered to James, arousing his suspicion and curiosity.

He kept watching. They were good, no doubt about it. If it wasn't for Lucy's insistence that her best friend was being a 'lying, cheating son-of-a-bitch' or Rose's uncanny way of finding things (and people in compromising positions), he'd have thought he was paranoid.

But he wasn't.

Lucy was right. His girlfriend was cheating on him with Lucy's best friend.  
>To make matters worse, he was James' cousin.<p>

The second he walked in on Jaycee Finnegan and Louis Weasley in bed, he knew he'd lost.

He never thought it'd be his cousin who helped a girl break his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>an 2. **i must be a masochist, publishing these. -_-

Oh well. Please, R&R, and don't favourite without reviewing!

(_and, yes, there will be OCs in this collection _)


	2. roxannescorpius

**a/n 1. **this chapter is for **middy** and, of course, my lovely **twinny**

* * *

><p><em>roxannescorpius . anger<em>

* * *

><p>"What's your fucking problem, Weasley?"<p>

"You!" Rose screams back. "Godric, you're a bastard, Malfoy!"

She storms off, and he just swears before turning and walking in the other direction.

"Roxanne, fancy a shag?" he calls out with a mischievous grin, spotting Rose's cousin.  
>And okay, maybe he's just looking for a distraction from his most recent argument with Rose Weasley (he can't bear to call her Weasley in his head), but Roxanne's pretty, and she hasn't got those damned big eyes or that red hair, so she's perfect for a distraction.<p>

"What's in it for me?" she teases back.

"The best goddamn sex in your life," he promises with glinting eyes.

With a nod, she accepts. She can't believe she's going to shag Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, the only unrelated sex symbol in her school. _Suck on that, Dominique_, she thinks triumphantly.

They're halfway through, and he's pounding on her in the broom closet, and she thinks she's going to pass out from euphoria, when a name slips from his lips, and it's not hers.

"_Rose_."

She allows herself to have love made to, even if it's not love. She feels hollow, and empty, and used.

She can't even hate Rose, because she always knew Scorpius was in love with her (who didn't?) and that's why they fought so much.

Roxanne Weasley hated Dominique Weasley. But she wished she could hate Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley more.

* * *

><p><strong>an 2. **I don't particularly like this one. I think I like the next one, but.

They're semi-connected, and could be read on their own, but I like posting them in the order I write them. lol

Please R&R

No favouriting without reviewing or I'll set Louis Weasley's mafia on y'all!


	3. dominiquelysander

**a/n 1. **and i'm only uploading this one because I actually like this chapter. lol.  
>This one's for <strong>middy<strong> and for **amy**, because middy reviews like a boss and amy is awesome.  
>and, of course, still dedicated to <strong>twinny<strong>

* * *

><p><em>dominiquelysander . brittle touch<em>

* * *

><p>It's the way he touches her, she thinks. It's like glass. Brittle and cold, smooth yet easily broken. It makes her shiver, and not in a good way.<br>She feels dead inside. She wonders why she even took him in the first place.

She knows the answer, though, deep down. It's because she likes feeling as if she's won.

Lysander was always Roxanne's, and they loved each other.

But no-one could love Roxanne more than they loved Dominique. She was a bloody veela, for Salazar's sake!

So she lied and cheated, connived and conquered.

Roxanne hated her, for taking Lysander, she knew. But nothing could shake that feeling of triumph that she was so addicted to, the feeling that bloomed in her chest every time she saw Roxanne's forced smile or Lysander's clueless green eyes.

Not even his brittle touch.

* * *

><p><strong>an 2. **this is one I actually like, so please do R&R this

also, because I forgot to do this at the start:

**a disclaimer for the whole collection. the canon characters and the world are not mine **


	4. lilylysander

**a/n 2. **yay! fanfiction is currently unblocked at school [tomorrow, i bet it'll be blocked again =(] and i decided to take advantage of the new nifty copy&paste feature to update this! my ipod is dead, so i can't publish anything that's on there, so i'll get around to that later - i haven't been able to upload docs for weeks, so this is, frankly, a godsend!

* * *

><p><em>lilylysander . car crash<em>

* * *

><p>they're a mess of tragic histories and they're going to crash and burn.<p>

he's blonde and beautiful with a charming grin and thieving fingers, and she's the redhead in the corner with the oversized sunglasses and the bottle of vodka in her grip.

her mother doesn't understand her and his father yells at him and all they can say is "just because we do bad things doesn't mean we are bad people" and her father and his mother promise that they know, that they believe them, but oh, it's hard to trust people when you're alone in your ideas.

they complement each other in a way that would be beautiful if it wasn't so destructive, and he sometimes thinks that he could try to be better for her, and she sometimes thinks she could be sober for him but then he steals a car and she hops in with her bottle of vodka and they forget about those promises-that-never-were.

they fight sometimes; she yells that he's a useless crook that'll go to hell for conning old ladies and he shouts that she's an alcoholic bitch who will be forever alone when she realises that she's not the centre of the world and their words hurt more than anybody else's, but then they always were the only ones who dared to tell each other the hard truths.

he steals a car like any other night, and she drinks like any other night, and they get into the car like any other night, and they go for a drive full of alcohol and spirits running free and it's an escape, like any other night.

and then there's a rush of lights and lily shies away from the wheel and lysander reaches for her hand and then-

the world fades away forever.

* * *

><p><strong>an 2.** don't forget to review!


	5. lorcanrose

**a/n 1.** still making use of the un-blocked-ness of ff!

* * *

><p><em>lorcanrose . fighter<em>

* * *

><p>everybody always said i'd end up with your brother - i'd be his fighter, and he'd be my healer, and nobody ever seemed to understand that i didn't <em>want<em> to be healed, that i needed the fight, needed to be broken and feel pain all the time.

well, you understood.

i suppose it was always to be expected, really. i was never one for going halfway, for not giving everything i fucking could.

and then you, _you_ could never stand for anything. you were just running around throwing punches like they were necessary for your survival, and you didn't care.

you broke and you fought and you hurt and god, you were so fucking beautiful while you did it all.

your brother is a healer, but us, us, lorcan? we're fighters. we cut and we bleed and we hurt and we shove and one day we're going to go too far and someone's going to break in a way that we can't ever fix, and then we're both going to be broken forever, really, because we've ruined each other for anyone else - nobody can ever break you like i can, and nobody's ever broken me like you do.

and maybe dominique is right, and maybe this is too fucked up for us to claim to love each other but whoever said anything about love?

everyone seems to think that one day, we'll go too far with this, but they'll never realise.

no matter what we do, it's never going to be far enough.

* * *

><p><strong>an 2. **please review! and no favourites without reviewing, thank you.


	6. lorcanroxanne

**a/n 1. this one, as well as the previous roselorcan and lilysander are not linked to the other drabbles in this collection, though the others are semi-connected. if that makes sense. please, don't favourite without reviewing. xx.**

* * *

><p><em>roxannelorcan  vibrant_

* * *

><p>vibrant pulsing lights.<p>

they hurt her head.

the smell of sweat mingles with the smell of sex and musk and it's a bit overwhelming for a girl that's never managed to pull off the whole _bad girl_act.

(that's more lily's thing, y'see, and if there's one thing roxanne's not, it's a beautiful disaster.)

there are hands on her waist but she can't tell who they belong to.

her eyes follow the arms into a blur of people, all skin and laughter and lamé clothing and there's absolutely nothing personal about any of them.

it scares her, a little bit.

and then she's out of the crowd and she can breathe again and _there are still hands on her fucking waist_and she turns to slap the person that's holding her and stops short at the familiar blue eyes that she's so used to seeing with molly's brown ones-

"lorcan," she breathes, and he quirks that half-smile at her and she's drowning in vibrant lights again because god, she's never seen anything quite so beautiful as his eyes, and it doesn't even _matter_that he's with molly-

guilt assuages her stomach because no matter what she thinks, it matters, it matters, it matters _so fucking much_ and it'll never not matter and god, she's a bad, _bad_person because molly's family and molly's her friend and she loves molly and molly loves lorcan and-

he leans forward and whispers in her ear, "stop thinking, xanna," and she falls in love with him that little bit more because he _doesn't_call her roxy.

"let's run away," she whispers and she knows it's crazy because _everyone_ knows that roxanne weasley is a good girl, and good girls don't make suggestions to their favourite cousin's boyfriend, and good girls don't act on impulse and good girls do not, repeat _not_, run away.

and then he smiles that half-smile at her and he whispers, "all right," and he takes her hand and they walk out onto the balcony and maybe it won't last forever, but it'll last tonight, and she's always had a thing for the stories where the girl runs away.

(maybe she is a bit of a beautiful disaster, in her own way.)

* * *

><p><strong>an 2.** please no favouriting without reviewing, and please review.


	7. dominiquelily

**a/n 1.** warnings for cousincest. one-sided and non-explicit or anything, but still, it's there. don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p><em>dominiquelily . silence<em>

* * *

><p>lilylilylilylilylilylilylily <p>

god lily

you're so beautiful

every part of you

i could say your name for hours on end, twisting my tongue around the lilting sound of the syllables greeting the air around us

i could twirl your red locks around my finger for eternity, watching the contrast of scarlet on white, of blood on ice

i could listen to you laugh for a thousand lifetimes, let the vibrant sound of your youth just nourish me forever

i could smell your skin for millenniums, breathe in the scent of soap and sandalwood and musk and whiskey and diesel and mascara

i could watch you dance until the end of infinity, see the way you glide across the floor and the way your limbs writhe beneath the lights

(if only i wasn't your cousin, lily.)

freddie knows, lily. he knows me best out of everyone, out of anyone, better than even you, lily. he can see the way my eyes follow you as you giggle at teddy, the way it hurts me to keep my silence when you bat your eyelashes at scorpius, the way i try not to punch mr zabini whenever your fingers trail up his arm _just so_, the way that your bright green eyes and fire red hair drive me mad. he knows everything about me, and he knows this too. he knows that just because i have nothing to say doesn't mean i can't say anything, and he knows that my love for you is beyond the comprehension of any of us, let alone myself.

he knows everything, lily.

he knows that i love you, and even you don't know that - or do you? you always did like to make a game out of breaking hearts.

but he knows, lily, and if someone knows that other than myself, it makes it real, and this is real, lily, this love i have for you. it's real and it's heartbreaking and it's always going to overshadow everything i do because you're not meant to love your cousins, you're _not,_ especially when you're dominique weasley and your cousin is lily potter and you're both beautiful tragedies and nobody knows it and-

it's a killer, lily.

i love you, and it kills me every single day.

your tragedy is growing up as the daughter of harry potter and wanting every taken boy that you set your eyes upon and your need to break hearts and your stifling apathy that renders you numb to anything that anyone says or does.

my tragedy will always be my love for you.

* * *

><p><strong>an 2.** please do not favourite without reviewing, and please review. reviews make me happy.


	8. albuscassie

**a/n 1.** haha oh man the quality of these is slowly decreasing

* * *

><p><em>albuscassie . sunsets<em>

* * *

><p>and the thing about sunsets is that he hates them and that's never going to change-<p>

and she's witty and sarcastic and his worst rival and dating his _brother_ and he's never sure if he wants to tenderly tuck a stray ebony curl behind her ear or hex her hair off-

and she's one of those damned gryffindors, and one of the most leonine of them, with her impulsive nature and her lack of tolerance for being disrespected and her absolute speed when pouncing, but she's also just a blue eyed girl to his green eyed boy, with her own terrible name - "cassandra _andromache_, i mean, i ask you! a doomed prophetess and the woman that watched everything she loved _die_" - so maybe it's okay-

and they're both sort of misfits really because he wishes he could take a detour through time and she wishes she could take a detour through life and his version of living is prideful but it's also likely to succeed but she's addicted to dying and it frightens him on some level he can't fathom-

and she's james' girlfriend, let's not forget that, and she's a fucking crazy bitch that throws cats at people because she hates both cats and the people she throws cats at and she sits on the edge of the astronomy tower roof at night and doesn't care about falling and she can forgive anyone except for herself and she rides her broom so carelessly that he thinks he'll break when he waits in a suspended version of time where she's falling or she's not and nobody knows which and james just calls it good fucking _flying_ and albus calls it nearly fucking _dying_ and there is something horribly wrong with that scenario-

and he feels like breaking james' neck or throttling the air out of him whenever he flirts with someone else because doesn't he see that blue eyed girl with the mess of black curls that he's lucky enough to call his girlfriend but the anger is nothing on the choking feeling of not being able to breathe that occurs whenever james kisses her or touches her or gives her that smouldering look-

and he's really surprised at how much he cares because sure she's beautiful but she's also crazy and mad and dating his brother and his biggest rival and it doesn't make any sense-

and then he scores a date with the most beautiful thing he's ever seen and it should be wonderful and everyone's jealous but she's winking at him and kissing him and he's not feeling a fucking thing and all he sees in his mind's eye is a girl with black hair and blue eyes and the light of the fading sunset on her skin and that's when he knows he's completely, hopelessly and irrevocably gone for her-

and the thing about sunsets is that he hates them and that's never going to change-

but he'd watch them for her anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>an 2.** please review, and no favourites without reviewing, thanks.


	9. rosescorpius

**a/n 1.** man, i really need to leave drabble tag alone.

* * *

><p>rosescorpius  cliché

* * *

><p>he is a grey eyed cliché in his own right, with his silken blonde hair and fine artisan's fingers and oh, he's beautiful but the problem with words like that are they apply to the whole even when intended to only describe a facet—<p>

she is a redheaded girl that's too skinny to be here, too skinny to be real and they say beauty is in the eye of the beholder and she can't quite seem to grasp it of her own accord—

and he is a flow of ice and she is shards of fire and they've gone and swapped states of being but it doesn't matter that they're mad because they come together all the same, fire and ice, and does the journey really matter—

and he is cruel with his cold eyes and his unwillingness to give a fuck about anything, about any of them—

but it's nothing on her apathy, the capacity for deep emotion that overwhelms her as she feels nothing, nothing at all—

and there's something beautiful in the way that they come together in a mess of mistakes and flaws and create a mural with a slash through the middle, a flower stained with blood, a being without a soul, because they are beautiful, of a tainted variety—

and she drinks and he smokes and she doesn't eat anything ever at all because there are prices to pay for not caring and this is hers and he is cruel and pretends he can't feel because there are things one can do to delude themselves and cruelty is an excellent mask of true emotion—

and at the end of the day, really, they are as beautiful as they are doomed and there is something infinite about the knowledge that they can't be forever.

* * *

><p><strong>an 2.** you know the drill. please review. be a break from the mind-numbing tedium of my life. even if it's to say something i already know, like i ship scorrose too much and i write them too fucked up and my drabbles are getting worse. xoxox


End file.
